


wish we'd never met

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	wish we'd never met

"I wish I'd never met you,"Hunter spits.

Bobbi sighs, wonders if she should just let it slide, should just let him rage. In the end, she can't let those words stand unchallenged.

"No, you don't,"she says.

He glares at her, throws his hands up, starts pacing.

"This! This is what I'm talking about!" He stops, so far away she doesn't need to stop herself from reaching for him because she'd have to walk closer first."Why do you even try to tell me how I feel?"

She lets him storm off without answer.

_ Because I feel the same. _


End file.
